Tres demonios en la arena
by ML01
Summary: Gaara esta aprendiendo a vivir su vida, pero este aun no entiende el significado de el amor en la extencion de la palabra, recivira ayuda de cierta rubia yamanaka, pero esta tendra éxito?
1. Chapter 1

pues que hay , esta es la primera historia que subo a esta pagina jojo

creo que pues dando una idea o las notas de el autor (que soi mua) , quise escribirla dando la histria desde un punto en tercera persona sobre gaara , sobre sus sentimienos , pero mas que nada la relacion con sus hermanos , y todo lo que le a aquejado desde pequeño , por que todo tienemassecuelas y eso , mas adelante mucho love pa todos , y posibles ecenas de lemmon algo pervers --- , pero eso para despues , de mientras eso u.u

NOTA: para los que esperaban en accion entre gaara e ino , tngo que decir que ella aparecera mas o menos en el el tres , lo buenos es que tengo casi listo el dos jojo , asi que pues pronto empesaran a saltar chispas entre ellos

**summary: gaara esta aprendiendo a vivir su vida, pero este gaara renovado aun no entiende el verdadero significado de el amor, recivira ayuda de cierta rubia yamanaka, pero esta tendra exito?**

**disclaimer: no , ninguno de los personajes son mios , le pertenecen a mi amigo de juerga masashi kishimoto , salvo a los tres niños que se encuentran con gaara ninguno de los personajes es mio**

Capitulo 1:Agridulce

18 de junio/Sunagakure/ 8:15 am/ oficina de el kage.

Un día despejado , sin muchas nubes en el cielo , con los rayos de el sol tan potentes como eran de costumbre , mas en esa epoca de el año.

Aunque por ser de mañana eran suaves , calentaban levemente la piel , no al punto de quemarla como al medio día.

Las aves se agrupaban bajo el tejado de algunas casas , algunas hacian sus nidos ahí, por el tipo de clima no habia mucha variedad a las de rapiña que acostumbraban a comer serpientes y pequeños mamiferos.

La aldea escondida entre la arena empezaba a movilisarse

los comercios abrian y las personas empezaban a caminar en busca de los viveres.

llenaba de colores los canales que formaban las calles .  
el echo de estar en un clima semi inhóspito no era excusa para que no hubiera vida , y la aldea escondida en la arena rebozaba de esta.

El observaba lo que podía desde una ventana que daba vista a la ciudadela ,

le intrigaba ver a esa gente desplazarse de un lado a otro ,

algunas señoras dejaban en la academia local a sus pequeños ,  
con alegria se despedian de ellos , otros no con tanta , pues la idea de alejasre por unas 5 horas de su madre les aterraba , y soltaban en llanto que desencadenaba pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos de las mismas…  
siendo que ellas sabian que a la media hora estarian como si nada conviviendo con sus compañeros de clases , era algo gracioso para el.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de el kage

Sus cabellos rojizos se movian con el viento ,  
su palida piel recivia lo ultimo que quedaba la frescura que habia dejado la noche ,  
su tunica roja se movia al compas de la brisa.

era un poco tedioso pensar que después de eso sus deberes debian continuar ,  
la verdad se habia parado para librarse de la monotonia , pues ya tenia una hora trabajando , aunque su hora de trabajo oficial empezaba asta las 9:30 , era bien sabido por muchos que gaara-sama no acostumbraba dormir mucho y empezaba a trabajar antes para acelerar el papeleo y demas actividades rutinarias

aun cuando el shukaku habia sido removido de el , la costumbre de la vigilia , el insomnio y el estar siempre alerta eran cosas que no podrian olvidarse.

Pffffff- lanzo una especia de suspiro mandando el aire hacia su fleco , moviendolo- la gente… es ….. interesante.

A pésar de que su acenso a kage habia estado a prueba y no le parecia a muchos , el notable cambio de actitud de gaara le habia echo acreedor de admiración , su naturaleza callada y reservada le daba un toque misterioso ,mas que nada , la gente joven de la aldea le admiraba , el incidente con akatsuki habia sido la ultima prueba de fuego para demostrar que su vision hacia la vida era diferente, que su corazon se habia ablandado , y que sin dudarlo ponia a la gente de la aldea antes que a su vida , su pueblo era lo primero , mas que por ser su cargo , era por que gaara queria demostrarse a si mismo que podia cambiar su forma de vida….

Aun asi , aun habia gente que le temia , no le gustaba cruzar miradas con el , le creia un monstruo , y es que recordar su pasado , por mas duro que pareciera hacia logica la idea.

Sabiendo esto, un sentimiento de aventura llenaba a gaara, que no se notaba , pero un matiz de emociones se le formaba en el pecho al mirar su aldea , estaba orgullosa de esta.

Desafiando el sentimiento de rechazo que le ausaban algunos aldeanos.

Vaya , es temprano , y ayer no dormi demasiado , la verdad es que no e desayunado , no me vendria mal salir y comer algo…  
hoy se me antoja algo de anpan y quizás algo de leche ….  
Salir a la aldea de compras es una idea…. Interesante.

-pese a que eso era mas un postre , a gaara no le importaba tanto , en si su reloj interno deporsi ya era complicado , eso era de lo mas normal-

Abrio la puerta de su oficina , y se dispuso a salir de esta.

Bajo ,escaleras ,recorrió pasillos , ignoraba al personal , todo lo que ya acostumbraba hacer en sus multiples recorridos de su oficina al lobby , o de el lobby a su oficina.

Pero cuando se encontraba saliendo de el castillo en dirección al centro de el pueblo se encontro a sus hermanos , kankurou y temari-

Gaara … ah donde vas? –grito su hermano al verlo salir de el castillo-

La jornada laborial empieza en tan solo unos minutos , no te puedes ir , sabes que tu trabajo es prim….

Basta….-corto gaara el regaño de su hermano-

Eh acabado con lo que seria una hora de papeleo, a decir verdad no me e tomado absolutamente nada de tiempo para mi …  
en este momento ire por algo de comida , no manden ninguna clase de espia por que lo notare inmediatamente , estare bien….

Gaara , tu sabes que aunque seas el kage , tu relacion con la gente no va de el todo bien… debes ser discreto ¡!! –dijo temari con un tono de preocupación hacia su hermano-

Mphhh , no te preocupes temari, por mas que te parezca estupido no lo soy… se lo que es la discreción ……… -dijo gaara con un comentario algo cortante, lo cual hizo que sus hermanos miraran al suelo buscando esquivar su mirada

…..

vuelvo en una hora- dijo gaara cortando el silencio que había ocasionado su anterior comentario- repito , no me busquen….

-con eso gaara se puso una capucha negra que le cubira casi todo el rostro , todo para no causar alboroto a los aldeanos que podria encontrarse en el camino-

Esta … esta bien gaara….- dijo temari tratando de esconder su tono de vos quebradiza-

…

Temari…. ,  
no se que le pasa a gaara , últimamente se la a pasado divagando en su oficina , a tenido la mente fuera de su cuerpo.  
me preocupa que este desvariando y empiece a pensar locuras….  
-dijo kankurou a su hermana-

Basta kankurou , no digas tonterias ¡, gaara no seria capas de hacer nada de lo que estas pensando…..-respondio su hermana con un regaño-

Seria tonto… sabes?

Mmmmm , como? Que dices?, a ver señora sabelotodo , que es lo que estoy pensando si se puede saber? Ehh…. –dijo kankurou mientras entrecerraba los ojos en un tono algo burlon-

Ehmmm , este……

Pues……..

Nada… creo….

Dimelo , dejate de rodeos!!! –grito el joven de cabello castaño a su rubia hermana-

Pues , no se , tratar de tomar la aldea para si, volverse sádico otra ves, empezar a ponerse en plan de dictador, cometer masacres, no se no se, quizás cosas horribles – dijo su hermana con un tono de vos algo quejoso-

Hahahahaha temari , estas algo loca verdad? ….  
Ese chico nara te hace pensar en cosas sado-masoquistas, pues que sucia tienes la mente hermanita jeje…  
y yo que solo estaba pensando en que dejaria su cargo de kage para dedicarse a algo mas…. pero tu idea se a llevado las palmas… LOCA ¡!! jajaja.

Solo por ese comentario tu vas a invitarme el sake hoy jeje –dijo kankurou en un tono burlon-

Que ¡!!? Estas loco, yo no te invitare nada pervertido ijo de ….. –dijo temari enrojecida por el comentario de su hermano-

Es solo que …

no estamos muy apegados a gaara , en verdad a veces dudo de su estado mental….

-Musito ella-

Bah , de verdad que las mujeres son todas unas desconfiadas, creeme hermanita , gaara no es el mismo….

Sencillamente es un niño aun , no te olvides que a parte de ser el jefe de la villa , aun es un adolescente.  
es normal que su cabeza a veces se pierda , el no cometería ninguna locura , pero como su hermano que soi , no puedo evitar preocuparme por el , aunque el sienta que no es asi….

al igual que tu.

No cometería nada de lo que as dicho , ni en su sueño mas loco….

Pero que puedo esperar de una mujer en si? Que digo una? Todas….  
Aparte de groseras, avaras , superficiales , arrogantes prepotentes , cinicas , testarudas , ambiciosas… ya dije superficiales?

Digo , no te sientas mal si la bota te queda ehhhh ?–le dijo kankourou a su hermana que estaba roja… pero esta ves no de vergüenza , si no de coraje por su comentario por demas machista aunque fuese en tono de broma-

QUE!!!? Eres un imbecil kankurou , aparte de insensible imbecil? En este momento te voi a dar tu bota , no te enojes si la recives en la boca ijo de…..

-Humo blanco apareció de repente en el lugar-

Temari…. Ponte tu zapato donde corresponde- dijo una vos gruesa-

-Era su antiguo sensei, baki , que se encontraba enfrente d e ellos.  
habia aparecido interrumpiendo la discusión entre los hermanos.

aunque solo la mitad de su cara se podía ver ya que la otra parte se encontraba cubierta por un pañuelo blanco que provenida de su atuendo , sus expresiones mostraban que los motivos de su presencia eran serios-

Sensei… ejem , que hace tan.., temprano aquí –dijo la ojiaverde mirando a el fornido hombre enfrente de ella-

Ejem , si temari , ponte tu bota , solo las locas andan descalsas a esta hora que el pavimento esta caliente –dijo kankourou tratando de aguantarse la risa-

-sufieciente . kankourou ¡!! –grito el hombre-

Traigo terribles noticias , uno de nuestros hombres, específicamente de nuestro escuadron AMBU ah sido encontrado muerto a unos kilómetros de aquí , en el camino hacia el pais de el rio….

Los motivos no se los conoce , pero se encon tro una nota en su cadáver…

Según parece , la aldea escondida entre la hierva esta planeando atacar nuestra aldea , pero la nota esta en un codigo que nuestros especialistas aun no descifran , es solo que una marca en forma de su insignia fue encontrada en el cadáver….  
Mientras tanto , necesitamos aclarar esta situación con dicha aldea , y se ah pensado enviar a uno de ustedes para aclarar cualquier duda , las guerras deben evitarse mas que nada , no podemos darnos el lujo de tomarlas…..

Para esto , estuvimos pensando y nos pusimos de acuerdo con que temari por sus capacidades diplomaticas seria la indicada….

………

-la chica no supo que decir , en otra ocacion ella habria aceptado la misión , la diplomacia se le daba bien…. Al menos con alguien que no fuera su hermano, pero tenia otros motivos que la inclinaban a rechazar la oferta……..

mañana se tenia planeada una audiencia con el pais de el fuego , la hoja queria discutir un tratado de exportacion sobre las artesanias y objetos culturales ,además de productos como siertos tipos de raizes y plantas , flores que se daban en la zona , esto para el posible desarrollo de venenos , antídotos, y demas ….

no estaban lo que se diria cerca… y para ellos este tipo de tratados les caian mas que bien , pues no hacia tantos años que la hoja y la arena eran aliados , que mejor para limar pequeñas asperezas?  
Aunque no se comparaba al que su antiguo sensei le ofrecía , esto si salía bien podría ponerla en un cargo mas elevado , a ser una de las mejores kunoichi de su aldea….

Pero había un motivo que le importaba mas en ese momento, un castaño , y problemático motivo llamado shikamaru que le interesaba atender y que se encargaria de ser embajador de la hoja por el tratado de exportacion… que hacer?...

Todo esto se pasaba en su mente , sus ojos verdes se encontraban en constante movimiento , como tratando de buscar una respuesta…..  
era verdaderamente difícil , pero paresia que no tenia opción y tendría aceptar la misión que baki-sensei le ofrecía….

Bah, que mas da… lo are yo sensei- dijo su hermano interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermana-

La verdad e estado practicando eso de la diplomacia , creo que me ira bien por esos lares… ya sabe , salir de el pueblo , ver chicas lindas…  
comer otra comida y paisajes , que mas se puede pedir?

Además temari tiene una reunion muy importante para la arena en un par de dias , a ella le va muy bien en esto , y esa creo que le quedaría mas a ella que a mi.

Lo que implique guerra tiene puesto mi nombre en ello , aunque sea para detenerlas jeje – dijo el joven de ojos castaños , el sabia que a su hermana le interesaba mas su asunto con shikamaru que ir a ver a un consejo de viejos hablar sobre kunais , shurikens y cadáveres..-

-temari no pudo esconder su impresión , la boca y sus ojos se abrieron , como no creyendo lo que decía su hermano , no podía asimilarlo-

Bien , entonces esta decidido , hoy saldrás rumbo a la aldea de la hierva escoltado por un grupo selecto de el escuadrón AMBU , saldrá a las 8:p.m. , se le espera en la gran puerta de sunagakure , eso es todo , buenas tardes pase kankourou-kun-

-el sensei desaparecio tan rapido como llego en una nube de humo-

JE , Decias insensible hermanita? Jeje – dijo kankourou con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro-

Ni-san….. – dijo temari sin encontrar palabras-

Bien , asi me gustan las mujeres , calladas , y no se te olvide , me invitaras el sake , pero esta ves sera una ronda doble jojo .

pero cuando regrese , por mientras , voy a preparar a mis marionetas y lo que pueda de ropa , sabes que hay que ser prevenido- concluyo el joven mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de el castillo de el kage-

Hai- dijo temari mientras veia como su orgulloso hermano le daba la espalda, por que no podía quedarse y hablare sobre esto , era muy vergonzoso , aunque para ella significaba mucho-

Pervertido idiota –dijo temari con una sonrisa-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUU ¡!! –estornudo jiraiya-sama-

Vaya vaya vaya , esto debe ser bueno , al parecer una chica linda esta hablando de mi – dijo con un tono pervertido-

Esto merece un poco de sake por la mañana jujuuuu – grito el viejo mientras levantaba botella de sake-

Rrrooooabit rrrooooooaaabitAlcooohooolicooooooooorooooaaabit –paso croando uno de los renacuajos que solía invocar naruto en sus intentos fallidos por traer a gamabunta-

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Las calles estaban llenandose mas de gente , las compras agetreadas, las personas ajitadas ,el ruido , los niños que estaban jugando en un parque cercano, todo eso observaba gaara mientras caminaba comiendo un trozo de pan.

- le era muy interesante ver como la gente de la aldea se movia entre si , las figuras , las caras , las emociones se aglomeraban en el.

Los olores de los puestos de verduras cercanos se mezclaban con el de los pescados, los que venian de el pais de las olas ,  
los colores que tenian los establecimientos , los nombres de estos , todo, todo era interesante para el.

En una que otra ocasión jovencitas de su edad pasaban a su lado y mostraban mucho interes en aquella persona, no podían ver todo de el , pero una persona que mostraba las facciones de gaara era atractiva , al menos lo que mostraba su capucha

No es que no lo notara o no le interesase, sencillamente no sabia como reaccionar, y leves sonrojos se mostraban en su inexpresiva cara.

Tantas cosas, las aves , el perro de el panadero persiguiendo a el gato de el señor que leía las cartas, que se encontraba en el otro extremo de el pasillo enorme que servia como sede para los puestos ambulantes.

-gaara no podía pensar que su gente pudiera mantener eso , era en cierta manera hermoso , ver como había cierta armonía y respeto entre la gente que pasaba por ahí-

Fue tanta su curiosidad que no tomo atención cuando caminaba, y tropezó con un pequeño niño que se encontraba jugando a los ninjas con sus compañeros-

Ahhhhh , discúlpeme señor , no miraba por donde iba , es que me encontraba jugando… y……….. ahhh perdóneme – dijo el pequeño niño-

Descuida , no hay de que disculparse , no senti el golpe , no te disculpes- dijo gaara tratando de atenuar lo aspero de su vos para no asustar al niño-

No , mi mama siempre me lo repite, benjuí!! Eres muy torpe!! Benjuí eres muy despistado!!! Benjuí eres descuidado, benjuí as la tarea ¡!! ….

Ehmm anque no venga al caso jeje , bueno usted sabe como son las mamas … -dijo el niño con un tono entre nervioso y medio distraido-

Si , me imagino como debe ser- dijo gaara con el mismo tono de su frase anterior-

Ehmmm, espere….yo a usted lo conosco….. es….. es usted , el kaze-kage

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW , es el kaze-kage , me da su autografo señor?

Porfa , WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW , no puedo creerlo , sabia que no debia ir a la escuela hoy , esto es increíble, yeeeeey– dijo el niño con una vos eufórica-

Este es mi día de suerte jeje…

Vaya , ehmm , no se que decir- dijo gaara con sierto tono de ropresa-

Ahhhhh , ah todo esto , mi nombre es benjuí , gusto en conocerlo kaze-kage-sama

Mi nombre es gaara , puedes decirme asi , no importa , y….  
trátame como tu igual. –gaara con una leve sonrisa en su rostro , se encontraba feliz de poder hablar con alguien que no fuera alguno de sus hermanos , shinobis , o algún miembro de el consejo, era un paso enorme para el-

Ehmmmm , seguro seguro seguro seguro!!!¿? – dijo benjuí-

Seguro- contesto gaara-

Seguro seguro seguro seguro seguro seguro? – bolvio a preguntar benjuí-

Si , seguro y si sigues preguntando …. – dijo gaara con un tono mas serio-

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! …. OK- grito benjuí-

Bien, entonces acompáñeme , … ejem , acompáñame , te voy a presentar a unos amigos – grito el pequeño niño con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro , mientras tomaba la mano de el kaze-kage arrastrandolo en su camino-

Espe… espera, a donde vamos? – Pregunto gaara tratando de acomodar su vos por los bruscos movimientos que su cuerpo daba siguiendo al niño-

Pues a buscar a mis amigos, no te lo acabo de decir? Seré el mas popular cuando sepan que soy amigo de el kaze-kage , no puedo esperar ¡!!1!- continuo gritando el niño mientras sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de gaara-

Esto será lo mejor que me ah pasado en toda mi vida.  
cuando era un niño pensaba que el kaze-kage solo se juntaba con gente rica y gastaba su dinero en cosas que no comprenderia , que no tenia tiempo para estar con la gente de la aldea , pero veo que no es asi.

Si, ehmmm , no es tan facil ser kage sabes, ehmm , cuando eras niño? Eh, cuantos años tienes? –Pregunto gaara-

Ehh? Tengo 7 jeje , ya soi todo un hombre- exclamo el pequeño niño de escasos 1:20 m

Seh , claro… jeje- dijo gaara mientras veia a el curioso niño gritar como loco mientras lo sujetaba , le recordaba a cierto niño rubio escandaloso-

Bien , aquí es , y miraaa , ahí esta midori junto con kyo , ohhhhhhh maldito kyo , siempre me a tenido celos por que midori esta enamorada de mi…  
solo que ella aun no lo sabe …..

Pero bueno eso no es importante, ahora le enseñare quien manda, con mi amigo el kaze-kage se dará cuenta de quien es el jefe-

Habían llegado a un pequeño parque con columpios , resbaladillas y demás juegos , como el que gaara visitaba con su tío yashamaru cuando este vivía , pero en cambio , esta ves algunos niños jugaban en el, no era como antes que siempre estaban vacíos , y nadie parecía gritar monstruo…..  
Nadie le daba o le restaba importancia a gaara , y auque fuera entre niños, el se sentía parte de algo-

Hey , midori…. Midori….. MIDORI TE ESTOI HABLANDO ASME CASO!!! – grito el niño haciendo que las venas de su cuello se exaltaran-

Ahh? Que, quien? Ahhhhhh , ah eres tu otra ves benjuí , ya te dije que no me molestes , ando jugando con kyo …..

el si sabe como tratar a una mujer plena como yo, que no sabes que las parejas necesitan privacidad mientras están en una cita?.  
- dijo la pequeña niña con un sonrojo evidente mientras se agarraba las mejillas y cerraba los ojos repitiendo "oohhh kyo kyo , kyo kyo"

No sabia que hacer castillitos de arena era parte de una cita…. –dijo el pequeño con un tono satcastico entrecerrando sus ojos color miel-

Ein?... que dice la loca?¡ -dijo kyo con cara de sorpresa-

K: ahhhh , hola benjuí como estas , que haces? Que te trae por mis territorios?

B: Ehh? Nada, recuerda que nos escapamos de la escuela, deja de hablar como un tarado….tus territorios….  
Bah

Esta ves traigo una visita muuuyy importante AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA- grito benjuí para que su amigo lo escuchara , por que se econtraba algo lejos-

Pero acercate , no voi a meterme a la arena , no podemos de echo , no esperaras que el kage se ensucie no¡? – irónico su comentario puesto que todo mundo conocía sus habilidades con la arena-

Jajajajaja , deja de decir idioteces benjuí , es muy temprano , otra ves tomaste leche pasada?- dijo kyo mientras caminaba hacia benjuí-

Naaa , esta ves no tome….. CALLATE KYO NO QUIERAS AVERGONZARME!!!…

ejem , mira , mira esta ves no es nada de eso , aquí esta el , enséñales gaara- dijo el pequeño niño a su acompañante-

-gaara se le quedo viendo de una manera al niño , como diciendo "este que se cre?" ,  
pero sintió ganas de complacerlo.

era extraño puesto que gaara era reconocido en el consejo por su seriedad , aun cuando este estaba lleno de gente de avanzada edad , así que aunque tardo , se quito la capucha lentamente para que pudiera ser examinado a la vista de los otros pequeños-

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW ¡!!!!

-se escucho un grito a la par de dos pequeñas voces- es……… es el verdadero kage , y esta aquí ¡, creo que me desmayare – grito la pequeña niña-

Y así Surgio una conversación entre los tres pequeños niños y el pelirrojo , que no parecía tan inexpresivo y contestaba a su manera , algo áspera y un poco cortante , pero atenta a las preguntas que los niños le hacían, era la primera ves en mucho tiempo que se sentía importante ante un grupo de personas.

Ya ven? Quien es importante se junta con personas importantes no? Verdad que tengo razón? – le pregunto el pequeño al joven pelirrojo-

seh, así parece…  
aunque no siempre pasa- contesto de una manera algo tenue pero con un sentimiento de alegria y sarcasmo en su vos que era menos áspera cada ves-

Benjuí!!! Que haces aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela pequeño bribón ,

ahhh tu madre te dará una buena tunda cuando se entere que te escapaste otra ves- se escucho una vos masculina cortando la conversación de aquel grupo desigual-

-un hombre de cabello negro y abundante barba se acerco a los tres niños , sin darle mucha importancia a quien les acompañaba-

Tranquilo papa , que mas da?  
Si en la escuela solo nos enseñan técnicas aburridas , es mejor que el mismo kage nos enseña las mejores no crees?- contesto el pequeño niño-

Si , me imagino , pero le kage jamas se molestaría en enseñarle algo a la gente de el pueblo, esta mas ocupado en otras cosas….- dijo el señor que parecía no percatarse que de quien hablaba se encontraba al lado de su hijo-

Y usted , disculpe señor , lamento si mi hijo le quito el tiem…..

– el señor se congelo al notar que la persona que se encontraba ahí era el mismisimo jefe de la villa ….

Pero….. pero si es el mismo kaze-kage-sama…….. – dijo el señor mientras se quedaba petrificado por unos segundos-

Disculpe la falta de respeto, es solo que…. No me fije… nunca pensé….  
Oh, perdóneme señor , perdóneme a mi y a mi hijo –dijo mientras hacia una reverencia-

Benjuí , es hora de irnos- dijo esto mientras cargaba a su hijo y lo ponía debajo de sus brazos.

Lo lamento, pero se nos hace tarde……

en cuanto a ti, vamos directo a la casa , y prepárate por que seguramente tu madre te dará un buen sermón , además de que si le contestas una paliza esta asegurada…  
.

Pero papa, es mi amigo….  
Déjame despedirme de el ¡!! –Grito el pequeño niño tratando de safarse del fuerte abrazo de su padre-

No digas tonterías, el kaze-kage no tiene tiempo que perder con un mocoso como tu, seguramente estaba de paso , vámonos que tenemos prisa.

Gaara ¡, gusto en conocerte , espero otro día podamos jugar y me enseñes técnicas poderosas , asta la próxima  
– grito el niño mientras se alejaba cada ves mas en los brazos de su padre , asta perderse entre los pequeños edificios que había cerca de el parque-

-levanto la mano levemente para que el pequeño viera que correspondía a su despedida , pero a gaara le decepcionaba la idea de que sus aldeanos lo vieran como un ogro…

un ogro que hacia tiempo atrás había dispuesto destruir , el echo de que los niños en su inocencia no le tuvieran miedo era reconfortante , pero le quedaba el vació de saber que

Asi como ese señor que se había marchado habría muchos mas , y peor….  
Habría quienes le odiasen incluso en su aldea… pensar en eso le deprimía…. –

Bien , supongo que fue mucho por hoy, ya son …..  
Las 11 mas o menos, es hora de regresar al trabajo – dijo gaara mientras veía la posición de el sol , tapando su visión con la sombra de su mano sobre su frente-

Gusto en conocerlos niños, nos veremos…. – dijo gaara de una forma mas fría-

Pero gaara-sama…..

Déjalo midori , el tiene asuntos pendientes , es el jefe de la villa no recuerdas?  
Y si el dijo que nos veríamos después es por que así sera, no creo que sea un mentiroso jeje- dijo el pequeño niño que se encontraba con ella-

Al oír esto en su camino , gaara cambio un poco el sentimiento que acababa de generar , aunque si lo pensaba bien , la opinión de unos cuantos niños sobre su persona era de lo mas insignificante….

Por mas que el quisiera su mente fría y calculadora se encontraba casi intacta , el trabajo en el castillo debía seguir , y tomo ese comentario como casi sin importancia-

Pudo aparecer en el castillo , pero le gustaba caminar , caminar era una forma de aclarar su mente y relajarse , y cuando caminaba recordó lo que había pasado con el pequeño benjuí ….. el y a su padre juntos , se puso a analizar…  
el no había regañado a benjuí en una forma grosera, de echo le parecía un tanto chusca , como su se tratase de otro amigo suyo, enseguida recordó a su propio padre….  
recuerdos que era mejor olvidar.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en las puertas del castillo.

Entro al lobby, después tomo tres puertas mas, la primera a la derecha, la segunda a la derecha también, después a la izquierda, y así tomo las escaleras hacia lo mas alto de la hermosa construcción.

Paso los pasillos que llevaban a otras escaleras, ignorando las oficinas abiertas que se encontraban ahí, ignorando la mirada atenta de demás shinobis que se encontraban en su camino, así asta llegar a la puerta de su oficina.

Cuando abría la puerta de esta paro levemente… y suspiro

Bien, nuevamente a trabajar- y corto el suspiro con esta frase-

Se sentó en su amplia silla , y noto que ya le habían dejado una pila de documentos a leer , otros que firmar , permisos y demás.  
su hermana seguramente fue quien le hizo el favor , pues aparte de su trabajo le gustaba hacerle de secretaria a su hermano menor….

En parte por que no le temía como las demás kunoichis que se la pensaban dos veces antes de entregarle algún documento, no por que gaara aun fuera peligroso , si no por que su presencia intimidaba.

Las horas se le fueron, y la noche ya había caído, el cielo de sunagakure se estrellaba y empezaba a refrescar.  
nubes de color grisáceo se paseaban por el manto nocturno.

pero eso no le importaba al joven kaze-kage que tenia fama por su profesionalidad, nada podía interferir cuando ya se encontraba trabajando , ideando planes para nuevas construcciones, cosas que pudieran mejorar el estilo de vida de los aldeanos.

Bien… creo que es sufriente por hoy – pensó el muchacho-

-A la par escucho como tocaban su puerta y la entre abrían-

Hey gaara , es algo tarde , la mayoría de el personal se a retirado ya , creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo –dijo la chica con la vos alegre que no acostumbraba usar-

Temari….

Yo decidiré cuando acabo de trabajar , creo que no es tu deber cuidar mis pasos no lo crees? –Lanzo una mirada de reprensión hacia su hermana-

Yo solo lo decía….

Por que pensé que era buena idea invitarte algo de comer , quizás un ramen , o algo que te guste , no se…..

Nunca salimos a pesar de que somos familia, y no conozco tus gustos, me imagine que seria buena ide…  
-dijo la chica mientras cortaban las palabras de su boca-

Basta!!!- alzo la vos su hermano- creo que entenderás que estoy estresado…

además, si no empezamos a convivir antes, que te sugiere que lo haríamos ahora?

Estoy demasiado ocupado… pero por si te preguntabas , ya planeaba irme a acostar .  
esta noche tengo algo de sueño , así que después de esto me iré a mi dormitorio en el castillo , si tu gustas puedes retirarte , muchas gracias.

Vaya, no lo hice con mala intención gaara , creo que yo también me iré a acostar , la verdad es que de repente las ganas de salir se me han ido… he … he , y pues….

Que pases buenas noches gaara , descansa y….  
mañana tenemos una audiencia con konohagakure , los de la hoja vienen a discutir lo de las exportaciones…  
así que pues mañana tenemos trabajo  
–dijo temari tratando de esconder cuanto le había lastimado el comentario de su hermano , ocultando su cara y sus ojos que se mojaban , tanto como su vos que se partía-

Gaara noto eso, noto que su hermana no le hablaba con mala intención, pero ciertas ideas de su pasado le generaban cierto rencor para con ella…  
pero su hermana se había marchado, y aunque hubiese querido disculparse, ya era tarde.

Entre buenos y malos sabores había pasado el día y lo que llevaba de la noche el joven de ojos  
aguamarina, esperaba que el sueño le tranquilizase, aunque era poco probable…

Tenia que irse a dormir con el sabor agrio que le había causado lastimar a su hermana.

Necesitaba un sueño reparador…. Quien pensaría que le esperaría lo contrario?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues ese seria el primero , se que va algo flojo pero como sea es el intro , luego se pondra mas emocionante ñaka ñaka , xD

y pues me habia quedado algo apretado pero ya lo edite , espeor esta ves aya quedado bien.

weno eso era todo numas , ahi pronto el otro xD

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Pues que tal?

Aquí el segundo capitulo que va donde se quedo el otro , ino se menciona en este , pero aparecerá tomando protagonismo en el siguiente

Dejen reviews que yo los tomo en cuenta :P

**disclaimer: no , ninguno de los personaes es mio , le pertenecen a mi compañero de juerga masashi kishimoto.**

Capitulo 2.

Entre sueños dulces y tormentosos.

Eran las 12:52 a.m. de aquel ya jueves.

Los pasillos de el castillo estaban vacíos desde hacia bastante tiempo, el silencio se había apoderado de ellos.

La noche era muy tranquila, de hecho desde que el ataque hacia el jefe de la villa se había presentado, las noches eran muy normales entre ellas.

Ya es algo tarde, por algún motivo esta noche estoy muy cansado…

-pensó el pelirrojo que se encontraba en su oficina, aun cuando un par de horas mas temprano ya se había decidido retirar….

Tal ves no tenia en cuenta su carácter perfeccionista, le gustaba leer asta la ultima coma y punto de los documentos, cosa que era muy favorable.

los malentendidos pequeños asta los fraudes contra el estado se habían acabado desde que el encargado era el, pero acababa con sus nervios lo que hacia que el pagara por la falta de cuidado hacia su persona.

Bien, es todo por hoy- dijo mientras metía llave a la puerta de su oficina-

…. Vaya que día mas largo el de hoy, supongo que fue bueno salir al pueblo y ver todo ese movimiento, esos niños eran…… me…hubiera gustado tener amigos como esos de pequeño, su padre parecía algo molesto…..

pero la verdad dudo que le hubiera reprendido muy severamente, su semblante no parece de esos….

Mi padre…. No… yashamaru….¿kankurou, temari?.

Si lo veo así, no tengo familia.

….

No… ¿que hago? .

No debo sentirme mal por eso, al contrario...

no le debo nada a nadie , e salido adelante por mi mismo y es lo que cuenta , no comparto el crédito , no le tengo que pagar a ninguna persona, eso no es motivo para pensar de una manera tan negativa como la de ase un momento…no , vaya que estupido fui ..he…

-pensó gaara mientras bajaba un nivel en el edificio, bajando las escaleras y tomando pasillos, donde se encontraban algunos dormitorios que había mandado a construir, todo eso por que a el le resultaba mas cómodo estar cerca, eso y que se contemplaban futuros golpes de estado, estar cerca de los puestos de control eran ventajas si se la contemplaba, dos mas para sus hermanos por si lo requerían, y uno extra por si alguna figura importante quisiera asilo, o si se necesitaba….

Aunque la verdad era que cuando gaara había tomado el mando , aun le daba miedo caminar por las calles mientras sentía la mirada cortante de quienes pudiera encontrarse , prefería permanecer en el edificio, el sentimiento de rechazo y repulsión era como si pusieran un dedo una llaga que aun no se cerraba ... y la abrieran mas…

Eso hacia que la casa que se disponía para el kage… la mansión de el kage quedara a la disposición de su hermano kanurou , que tubo que aceptarla a duras penas.

Llego a la puerta de su habitación y tomo un llavero con al menos 15 llaves diferentes , pero tomo la mas larga y la introdujo en la cerradura de esta , giro y después se escucho un "CLOK" , solo tubo que girar la manivela mientras presionaba levemente para entrar.

Por fin paz y tranquilidad –dijo mientras lanzaba un suspiro largo-

-Era una habitación extensa , con detalles elegantes , una pequeño escritorio en una esquina a lo que hacia pensar que gaara se estaba haciendo adicto al trabajo , una cama enorme que parecía echa para un dios, posiblemente para brindar los sueños que se perdieron durante tanto tiempo, pero lo mas resaltante era un enorme ventanal con vista hacia el horizonte, con la luna apuntando a los ojos verdes de aquel pelirrojo, como besando su piel , con sus rayos tocando las faldas del balcón …

uno que nunca se visitaba.

Aun así era un cuarto bastante sencillo, con pequeños detalles pero no con muchas cosas de interés, es mas…. sus colores muertos eran deprimentes, daban a entender que un sentimiento de alegría era opacado por uno mas grande, uno de tristeza disfrazado con la frialdad de su ocupante.

Se quito sus sandalias negras, se despojo de su túnica, así como de la prenda que quedaba debajo de esta, todo asta quedar en ropa interior.

Se dirigió al baño para tomarse una ducha con agua tibia, muy rápida por que el cansancio pesaba y el día que venia prometía ser aun mas agotador.

Así que en solo unos minutos salio de ella, vistiendo solo con la ropa interior que había sacado previamente antes de limpiar su cuerpo.

-Se sentó en la cama aun húmedo, con las gotas recorriendo su extensa y musculosa espalda, bajando por su cintura y mojando levemente el borde de su ropa interior , secando sus cabellos con una toalla de mano , con los ojos a medio cerrar.-

-No acabando su rutina de aseo, miro a la luna que se posaba frente a el en el marco de su ventana, como si ella fuese la que lo observara en ves de lo contrario-.

Eres tan o mas solitaria que yo mismo, sola ahí en ese manto oscuro.

Las estrellas rara vez se alejan de ti, no como en esta noche donde tu soledad brilla más por la ausencia de estas, no sabiendo si ellas no se levantan contra ti por respeto, o por miedo a conocerte…

tan hermosa , vigilándome desde que yo tengo memoria , eres la única que nunca se a alejado.

eres a la única a la que e dejado verme llorar, la que me acompaña en mis noches de soledad , aun trabajando cuando tus horas se han ido y el sol empieza a asomarse , tu te niegas a alejarte, como queriendo velar por mi …

Si pudieses hablar, seguramente serias mi amiga…

Pero no puedes, por que estas muerta…. Tan o mas muerta que yo.

-Diciendo eso en su mente, mientras observaba el satélite de color platino, se recostó en su cama con las enormes almohadas a su alrededor, no posando su cabeza en ninguna, empezó a caer en un sueño pesado, uno que parecía tan calido.

Pero antes de que perdiera la conciencia un pensamiento se coló en su mente….

….

_Si lo veo así, no tengo familia……. Temari….._

-como si lo repitiese recordando lo que le había echo a su hermana, no imaginaba que pagaría castigándose a si mismo, con algo que muchos suelen llamar remordimiento…

* * *

Una habitación negra, oscura y fría… lúgubre , la pintura desgarrada en las paredes de concreto , manchas de sangre seca sobre ellas que se veían por los rayos de luna que entraban de una ventana en el otro extremo.

pequeños montículos de arena en las esquinas de esta , una brisa se fugaba de algún lugar desconocido… todo tan callado , todo tan vació.

Volteaba a ver a los lados puesto que no recordaba el haber llegado ahí, de un momento apareció en aquel lugar misterioso.

el antes no existía , pero no era de mucha importancia , ese lugar hacia que los pensamientos le volaran , hacia que el alma se le vaciara , que se fuera todo sentimiento conocido.

Miraba sus manos, eran pequeñas, tersas, pálidas

Sus pies también eran pequeños, tenía puestas unas sandalias rojas, como su cabello.

Era lo que el veía, era lo que el percibía, traía una pequeña túnica roja que cubría su pequeño cuerpo y solo dejaba ver poco de el.

No recordaba que las cosas fueran así, no recordaba muchas cosas de si.

no recordaba que era lo que le importaba… quizás por que a el no le importaba nada.

En ese lugar, su pecho dolía, como si un dolor del pasado le aquejara, como si algo lo ahogara desde adentro, sofocante, asfixiante….

Por que era tan profundo que no se comparaba a ningún dolor físico, era indescriptible, era tanto que sus ojos glaucos se llenaban de lagrimas , mismas que escurrían por su cara asta acabar de ella.

Su garganta se anudaba, y su vos se partía al lanzar pequeños sollozos, era muy profundo ese sentimiento tan amargo.

¿Pero por que estoy llorando¿Por que me duele tanto?

-Musito el joven que no comprendía ese sentimiento que no era para nada nuevo, pero no encontraba los motivos por el cual comportarse así , aun cuando los tuviese el solo callaba, no eran cosas propias de el-

Tranquilo gaara , es normal llorar , a veces las heridas no son físicas , las heridas duelen adentro cuando son los sentimientos los que han sido desgarrados, pero ¿acaso no lo sabias?-resonó en la habitación una vos delgada pero varonil-

Cuando alguien te golpea o corta, si es superficial la herida … sangramos… las lagrimas son eso .

como la sangre que sale de adentro de nuestro pecho , la expresión de ese sentimiento… pero es reconfortante hacerlo así , en ves de ser un reflejo físico , es un remedio para calmar eso que te aqueja , es bueno llorar…

Pero esas heridas son mas profundas, mas de lo que creemos, sabes?

Un venda pararía la hemorragia, pero no se aplica a lo que te queja, ese dolor tan profundo que tienes, eso solo se curaría con amor

- dijo con un tono suave, reconfortante a los oídos de el joven que se encontraba de rodillas a espaldas de donde provenía la vos-

Pero… pero¿como encuentro ese amor?

Donde esta, me duele tanto que aria lo que fuera para calmarlo, es horrible, me deja mudo, me nubla la mente, me mata... me calcina de adentro a fuera lentamente – dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos el pelirrojo-

El amor, es algo que muchas personas buscan y muy pocas encuentran, la gente que te aprecia de verdad lo brindara sin pedírtelo de regreso, tu madre, tu padre, tus hermanos, y quizás…

alguien mas pueda darte eso, ese amor que no solo te curara, te dará fuerzas, una fuerza que no se encuentra con ningún entrenamiento.

fuerzas que te impulsaran a salir de cualquier dificultad, una fuerza que necesitas para salir de esta habitación.

Gaara volteo la cara, había reconocido esa vos, esa vos que le era tan familiar y llenaba de nostalgia, una vos de su niñez, la vos de sus ilusiones, era el…

Yashamaru… tío, eres tu

– y sus ojos se llenaron de ese sentimiento de alegría que había aminorado su tristeza, era alguien a quien quería , alguien que le daría ese amor , de eso estaba seguro.

-el niño corrió hacia su tío, abrazando su falda quebrantándose solo con el , con quien sabia que podía ser débil y no se aprovecharía de eso , o al menos… eso pensaba….

-tranquilo gaara , tranquilo pequeño , debes calmarte un poco – dijo con una sonrisa que parecia sincera mientras su vos tan segura.

Lo cierto es que, tu nunca vas a ser amado, no naciste para eso, as venido a este mundo por otra razón- le dijo al infante mientras lo apartaba de el-

Tu estas aquí por que así fue requerido , eres un arma , un objeto que se desechara cuando no sea necesario , simple , como eso , no tienes importancia , no le importas a nadie , nadie daría nada por ti … es mas , cuando tu existencia acabe , seguramente mas de uno se sentirá bien al respecto.

No diré que no lo intente , trate de amarte y quererte , alguien dio su vida por ti , alguien cercano a mi , y quise cuidarte por que… he.

eso no importa , no debió ser así , debí comprender que… a un monstruo como tu no se le puede amar, se le debe utilizar asta secarlo , asta matarlo desde adentro... , pero tranquilo , será mas fácil para ti morir si lo hacemos así , no esperaras la muerte cuando ya estés muerto por dentro.

-le dijo con una vos áspera, cortante, que hirió a el niño como ningún arma podría llegar a hacerlo en su vida , por que estaban tiradas a matar su deseo de crecer y vivir , de amar…

y al decirle eso, el niño se congelo , pero su rostro mostró solo lo que podría , el impacto de escuchar esas palabras de el único ser al que de verdad le guardaba cariño , eso le partió el corazón , el alma , y se reflejo en su cara , se reflejo de tal manera que su dolor podía leerse en ella…

al instante de eso , algo parecía diferente , gaara estaba en shock , pero guardaba algo de cordura….

Si , quizás tengas razón- dijo el niño con una vos tenue-

Quizás no…. , la tengo y por eso debo hacértelo saber- y al decir eso , su vos se fue haciendo mas grave asta empezar a deformarse , su tono se fue volviendo mas agresivo , no parecía ser el de la misma persona y con eso , su cuerpo también , no era el yashamaru que gaara conocía , verdaderamente era un monstruo , un ser grotesco que guardaba rasgos de yashamaru, rasgos que si no conociera el pequeño niño , no podría identificar que era de un mismo ser

- pero te are un favor pequeño desecho , te matare aquí mismo , en esta habitación para que no sufras mas , no mereces esto.

soy benévolo , es algo que siempre podrás agradecerme escoria diminuta

por favor ,………….. esta ves muere…- y se abalanzo hacia el pequeño-

-gaara desperto a mitad de la noche, sudando frió, con lagrimas en sus ojos aguamarina que estaban cristalizados,

sus gritos fueron tan fuertes que su hermana logro escucharlo, siendo que sus habitaciones estaban algo alejadas-

Temari, se levanto a mitad de se sueño, no pudo evitar escuchar el grito de su hermano , instintivamente salto de su cama y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, abriendo la puerta de su habitación sin el mas mínimo sigilo.

corrió por los pasillos de el castillo del kage asta la habitación de gaara, temiendo que su hermano menor hubiera sido atacado

últimamente la aldea y el mismo kaze-kage habían pasado momentos de paz , pero era bien sabido que no podían dejar a un lado la idea de que otras aldeas quisieran atacar una de las dos, o ambos…

Gaara ¡, Que sucede¿estará bajo ataque? Abre la puerta inmediatamente

–grito temari con cierto tono de nerviosismo en su vos tratando de abrir la puerta que estaba asegurada, ya que a gaara no le gustaba que lo molestaran o vieran mientras dormía-

Ohh , que estupida soy , si ah sido atacado e inmovilizado lógicamente no me respondiera , o quizás…

quizás algo peor…

Bien , si es asi tendre que quitarla yo misma…

Y justo cuando se encontraba acabando los sellos con sus manos, la puerta se abrió…

Gaa… gaara , estas bien? Que ah ocurrido?...

-gaara abrió la puerta de la habitación, atrás de el se podía ver su cama y al fondo una ventana que daba vista a su balcón.

uno que parecía estar a disposición única de la luna, pero eso no era lo que importaba….

Gaara estaba en la puerta, y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia temari con la mirada puesta en el suelo, como tratando de ocultar el rostro de la mirada de su hermana.

Gaara , que te sucede , me estas asust…..

Temari…

-dijo gaara lentamente cortando las palabras de su hermana, había cierto tono de tristeza en su vos que no podía ignorarse.

Y pronunciando el nombre de su hermana mayor, gaara casi se desplomaba sobre ella , abrazándola de una manera muy poco habitual , de una manera suelta , sin mucha fuerza en su abrazo , como insinuándole a su hermana que le abrazara mas fuerte , por que necesitaba de ella…

Temari, temari… yo… , yo no estoy bien…, no , yo no , no me siento bien…..

Gaara…. – temari pronuncio el nombre de su hermano casi por reflejo , ella no estaba acostumbrada a abrazarlo , no se había echo la costumbre por que solo hacia unos años atrás el se había echo a un lado de la familia , desde que había tenido la pelea con uzumaki naruto fue cuando empezaron a acercarse mas … pero rara era la ves que lo abrazaba … de echo , eran tan pocas que en ese momento le parecía que nunca había abrazado a su hermano… lo cierto es que nunca le había abrazado de esa forma-

Gaara , que te sucede – levanto la cara de gaara con un leve toque de su mano en su frente-

Gaara , por que lloras ,que a sucedido?...

….

Temari , temari me ,… me siento vació , me duele el pecho…. Me estoy secando…-dijo el joven kaze-kage mientras pequeñas lagrimas recorrían su rostro asta acabar en si sien-

Temari abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo, si no hubiera visto que salía de sus labios, no hubiera creído que era gaara , no era algo que hiciese … el no lloraba nunca , y el no hablaba de el con nadie, era algo nuevo , absolutamente nuevo y sin precedentes para ella-

Gaara , que a sucedido? Puedes contarme, soy tu hermana mayor…

…

….esta bien- dijo gaara-

-gaara le contó a temari su sueño, le contó sobre su tío y le contó sobre su estado en el, sentados en la cama de gaara a mitad de la noche con la luna bañando su habitación, era un momento profundo, de hermana a hermano, puesto que en su infancia gaara siempre estuvo entrenando su ninjutsu , siempre bajo la mirada de su padre , el cuarto kaze-kage….

Gaara no conoció a sus hermanos asta haber pasado los 5 años , cuando ya se le había metido en la cabeza que el solo debía amarse a el solo , por que su nombre significaba "la masacre que se ama a si misma" , nombre que su padre le dio por eso , por que no lo veía como a un hijo mas , para el era un objeto.

Detalles mas se podrian dar, para ellos no era desconocido, pero era incomodo tocar el tema, sin mas , temari solo hablo con su hermano pequeño como lo que era , su hermano , no el kaze-kage .

Entiendo –dijo la rubia- , entiendo tu sueño, entiendo también el por que te hayas visto en ese estado cuando vine a tu habitación, pero no entiendo por que ahora vienes a caer en esto…

Es difícil descifrarlo, y me imagino que te a sido difícil describirlo¿no es así?

-Gaara solo esquivo su mirada, era terrible que lo trataran de débil, no se lo permitía, estaba tan acostumbrado a ser quien protegía, que el solo echo de sentirse débil lo incomodaba, aunque fuesen cosas que el no pudiese controlar….

No se el motivo de tus sueños,…. Digo , si lo se, es obvio para mi que tu pasado aun te atormen……. , no , no tiene caso hablar de eso , ahora es el presente , el pasado no es para vivir en el….. Entiendes?... Lo que quiero decir..., mira….., es…., esto…

-gaara volteo a ver a su hermana lanzándole una mirada de completa incredulidad-

Gaara , no soy buena hablando sobre sentimientos , a decir verdad mi carácter poco me permite indagar tanto sobre estos temas , la verdad hace sentirme impotente, aunque tuviese oportunidades de decir lo que siento , siempre me lo callo , por que no se salir adelante , no se afrontarme ni sacar a la luz mis sentimientos – cierta imagen de un chico moreno, algo problemático se cruzo en su mente- , lo que izo sacar una pequeña sonrisa a la ojiverde -

Pero gaara … si tu pasado aun te persigue , debes encararlo y vencerle , no puedes dejar que el tiempo se pase para vivir atormentado por este , las cosas malas que nos suceden , nuestros errores ,aciertos, nuestras victorias , derrotas , vivencias , todo , todo esta ahí para que cuando mires hacia el frente recuerdes algo sobre ellas , para aprender y saber sobreponerte a las nuevas , no para estancarte y vivir atemorizado por ellas , no para tenerle miedo a la vida.

Vivir se trata de eso, de aprender, de crecer , y con eso podemos darnos una pauta para poder elegir como vivir y ser felices …. Por que, no puedes vivir siempre triste.

-gaara abrió los ojos, noto como su hermana se había sacado una piedra enorme para decirle eso, por que en su vos presentía algo, un sentimiento… diferente para el.

Si no te lo he dicho mucho , es por que tu sabes que nuestra relación de hermanos no marchaba bien , por múltiples cosas que quizás no estaban en nuestras manos cambiar… , pero ahora es diferente , se nos a dado la oportunidad para crecer en todos los aspectos posibles , es como si un aire nuevo nos envolviera , un aire de oportunidades…. Digo, solo hay que mirarnos, ya no somos los tres hermanos que solo se preocupaban por si mismos, sin darnos cuenta, nuestro corazón se a ablandado, y tu mas que nadie lo sabe.

-gaara se encontró sorprendido al oír la frágil vos de su hermana, temblando un poco, notaba como luchaba para encontrar palabras, y por primera ves en mucho tiempo, se conmovió , y trato de contener en vano pequeñas gotas que salían de sus orbes, aunque… en esa ocasión fue una batalla que le dio gusto perder-

Ya, estoy harta – alzo la vos temari- no quiero dar mas rodeos, a lo que voy gaara , es…. Que soy tu hermana mayor , y te amo como tal , por que tu menos que nadie as tenido la culpa de tu pasado , y no es justo que ayas sufrido de esta forma , las cosas han cambiado , no hay nada que deba retenernos , no hay nada ahora que me retenga el poder decir lo que siento , como humanos que somos y familia, si hay alguien que estará ahí para ti de cualquier forma somos nosotros , tus hermanos, kankurou ,y yo , tu misma sangre…. Tu verdadera familia.

Si vas a superar eso, me sentiré feliz y gustosa de darte mi apoyo, por que yo te amo gaara.

-la sorpresa se adueño de el rostro de el joven , podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba fuerte , estaba anonadado por las palabras de su hermana , podía sentir como la sangre corría por sus venas , y se acumulaba asta enrojecer sus mejillas , por que no encontraba morbo al escuchar a su hermana repetir eso , le llenaba de felicidad , sabia que lo decía por que de ella había nacido , y eso lo izo sentir especial, esta ves el no lloro , pero una sonrisa aunque pequeña , se dibujo en su rostro-

Temari…. –dijo el joven, viendo como su hermana rascaba su mejilla con el dedo índice mientras su mirada daba hacia la cara de la luna , rascando su enrojecida mejilla , por que no era algo que le dijera a su hermano a menudo , pero de todas maneras , su rostro era de alegría

Sabes gaara , quizás estas demasiado estresado , ya sabes , el trabajo , los permisos , pagos , autorizaciones… todo eso quizás esta haciendo estragos en ti, tal ves deberías tomarte un descanso , relajarte un poco mas.

-dijo temari para salir de esa extraña situación-

Era extraño puesto que un día antes parecía quejarse por la salida imprevista de su hermano , pero a esas alturas que no lo era?

Eres el kage lo se , pero deberías tomarte todo un poco mas… ehmm , no tan a pecho , el estrés podría dejarte marcas , eres joven aun , no deberías acumularlo tanto

- con eso la chica sonrió un poco, esperando que su hermano entendiera que se preocupaba por el, aunque un poco apenada-

Tal ves tengas razón, nunca lo había visto así…-respondió gaara-

-ves, soy tu hermana ,y soy mayor , se de lo que hablo- dijo temari con un tono alegre-

Pero mañana hay que levantarse temprano , ninjas de la hoja vienen a discutir sobre el tratado de exportación que aun no se atiende , y debes hacer la audiencia tu , así que el descanso será después , entendido?.

…..- gaara le miro de una manera fija, el se sorprendía también que su hermana se viera tan atenta, el lo había pedido así pero no esperaba tanto, aun no se acostumbraba-

Esta bien, tratare de descansar… también tu debes hacerlo, las acciones diplomáticas te van mejor que a mi , quizás shikamaru-kun sea el encargado , sabes que también le gusta mucho la palabrería, yo a veces pierdo la paciencia... me conoces…- dijo gaara mientras acompañaba a su hermana a la puerta , ya que ella se disponía a irse a su habitación-

-su hermana se enrojeció mas por el comentario de su hermano, al punto de ser casi de el mismo color que el cabello de este.

Hai , entiendo , buenas noches y que descanses.

….

Temari -dijo gaara antes de que esta cerrara la puerta-

-temari volteo a ver a su hermano que le hablaba-

Dime gaara.

…

Gracias.

-temari se detuvo a ver a su hermano, vio como le sonreía, su blanco rostro, una pequeña sonrisa sincera en sus labios rosados, era un espectáculo que no mucha gente podría ver, y a la par ella vio en el la silueta de la única ves que lo vio cuando era un niño, pero no tenia los ojos hundidos en odio… esta ves, su cara no forzaba a expresar ese gesto , estaba relajada con una expresión de agradecimiento , parecía asta un poco mas feliz.

No hay de que gaara , para eso estoy.

-con esta frase temari le regreso la misma sonrisa, y cerro la puerta, se dispuso a caminar a su habitación mientras pensaba en lo vivido hace unos momentos, en verdad gaara era diferente, en verdad su cambio no era solo para su puesto , su persona era otra , y veía venir muchos cambios mas…. mas cambios de los que ella hubiera querido o imaginado.

* * *

Que hermosa luna plateada… 

Me hace pensar que los príncipes aun existen , es tan…. Mágica.

No lo cres asi shikamaru¿Shikamaru?...

Mmmm , seh asi es , ya callate problemática… si la fogata no espanta a los animales salvajes tus gritos sin duda lo haran….

Ehhh , que dices? Vaya que caballeroso eres, me respondiste….

Además para nosotros seria mejor que espantara a todos los animales posibles –le dijo la rubia mientras le sacaba la lengua de na manera un tanto infantil-

Jaja , no digas tonterías ino , pero tenemos que llegar en unas horas a la aldea de la arena , asi que debemos descansar, además… chouji se durmió ya, y el sensei esta haciendo guardia , si se da cuenta que estas despierta te mandara a hacer su trabajo , y creo que no querrás quedarte despierta y arruinar tu sueño embellecedor….

Si , tienes razon … además solo fue un comentario , yo estaba por dormirme… que pases buenas noches shikamaru…-dijo la chica de ojos celeste-

Seh seh, igual…..mente….- bostezo el moreno mientras se volteaba en su bolsa de dormir hacia el lado contrario de ino-

La chica se quedo contemplando la enorme luna que se encontraba por sobre su cabeza, abriendo sus ojos lo mas que podia ya que el sueño hacia estragos en su cuerpo…

Pensaba que si shikamaru no fuera tan vago y le pusiera mas atención, se daría cuenta que entendería su punto, que la luna para ella era como las nubes para el, un lugar donde perderse en fantasías que quisiera compartir, pero por el momento tendría que disfrutar sola.


End file.
